


We Found Love

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: It's the way I'm feeling I just can't denyBut I've gotta let it go





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> I came across Ed Sheeran's version of this a while ago and was inspired.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago. I might upload some of my other fanvids over the next few days.


End file.
